Growing Up Winchester
by C.J Todd
Summary: "My Dad cut the crust off my sandwiches, helped me with my homework, taught me how to talk to girls, and kept us safe from all the bad mofo's we've had to deal with." (Series of one-shots for The Winchester Bond)


Dean picked up his wiggly baby and placed his forehead to hers, "Alright Jojo, this is all on you. You've got this. You are a Winchester, missy. You drag your little diaper clad tush to the finish line and if you do it's vanilla bean ice cream for all. This is all on you, but no pressure."

Dean asked, "Babe, you filming this?"

Castiel stated, "Of course, Dean. I feel she is going to do it today. Bobby instructed us to film it for him, and she has been standing while holding herself up on furniture for a while now. Jophiel will do it today."

Dean sat his baby girl down on the homemade track lined with blocks and Slepnir waiting at the finish line. Balthazar, Gabriel, Johnny, Michael, and Danny sat in the dining room chairs that served as bleachers surrounded by stuffed animals. Gabriel said, "You know, this is a lot calmer than the last sporting event I went too."

Balthazar raised a brow, "When did you go watch a sport?"

"Canadian hockey game; and let me tell you Canadians are usually pleasant peeps, but during a hockey match…I saw bloodlust in so many eyes that day."

Dean spoke through the toy microphone attached to the Fisher Price sing-along toy, "Gentlemen and Gabriel, you are about to view Samantha Jo taking her first steps! The crowd is hushed. We will now begin."

Dean held Samantha's little hands as she wobbled on her chubby legs. She giggled as she bounced herself up and down. Sam kneeled down at the finish line with Slepnir, "Come on Jojo, go to Uncle Sammy."

Jojo kicked her foot, "AMMY!"

Jojo had begun talking at a slower rate than Danny; Danny could now speak fluently in more than one language, while Jojo's English and Enochian was still lacking quite a bit. Her growth overall was slow while on the other hand Daniel had progressed to a four year old in a matter of six months, It had been a little over six months and Samantha was still around the age of a six month old, but it didn't matter to the family. Dean had called everyone he knew when Jojo had let out a 'papa' the first time she said actual words. Later on her vocabulary had increased to include things like Ammy for Sam, Ba for bottle, and Dada for Cas.

Dean said, "Okay Jojo, I'm going to let you go now."

Dean let Samantha's baby hands fall from his gasp. She cooed with joy as she wobbled until she plopped down back on her bottom. Being a Winchester Samantha Jo wasn't one to give up easily. She got back to her feet and tried to put one foot in front of the other. Dean caught her with one hand before she fell on her face.

Gabriel cheered, " Come on! You can do it, Jose! Whoop, whoop!"

Balthazar blew into the party whistle Gabriel had shoved into his hands.

Samantha giggled with her fingers in her mouth as her dad put her upright.

Sam stretched his arms out to Samantha, "Come to Uncle Sam!"

When Dean let go of Jojo again she sat back down and started throwing the blocks around. Castiel sighed as he turned off the camera, "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe Jophiel is not ready to walk just yet.

Balthazar clapped his hands, "Well that's a wrap. I should be starting lunch."

Dean picked up Samantha and situated her on his hip, "It's okay Jojo, you'll get the hang of it."

Danny wiped off the block, which was his, that his little sister had put into her mouth, "Papa, Jojo got my blocks all icky!"

Dean ruffled Daniel's hair, "She did not mean to, little one. I've got to go do the laundry, so we got to put Jojo in baby jail."

Sam chuckled, "Dean, it's a playpen, not baby jail. It's for her safety."

"Well would you like to be stuck in a cage…oh wait I didn't mean it like that."

Sam frowned, "That is just so hilarious. I have to finish up some paperwork."

Dean followed Sam out of the playroom, "Come on, Sammy. Don't be mad. Sammy?"

Gabriel trailed behind them, "Sammy-kins, why do paperwork when you can do me?"

"Gabriel! Little ears!"

Castiel kneeled down the address Daniel and John, "Your sister is safe in her playpen, so you mustn't worry about her. Play as you wish and I shall retrieve you when it's lunch time."

The three Winchester kids were left alone in their playroom. There wasn't any shortage of toys to play with, but John wasn't in the mood to play any games.  
>Danny asked, "You wanna play hide and seek?"<p>

"Nah."

"Wanna race cars?"

"Nope," John said.

"Wanna go find some cool rocks?"

"Nah."

"Goldfish?"

"No."

"Do you wanna give Jojo a makeover?"

Johnny wasn't in a makeover kind of mood, but that did give him a great idea. "Danny, what do you think of doing something that would make Dad and Father really happy?"

Danny tilted his head, "I would like that, but what would we do?"

Johnny glanced over at Jojo smiling, "We teach Sammy how to walk! If we get her to walk for us, then she'll walk for Dad and Father. She just needs a little more practice."

Danny grinned, "I can show her how to walk, and you can help hold her up."

Johnny tilted Jojo's playpen so he could tug her out. It wasn't that hard since John had spent some time lugging a baby Danny around, but Jojo liked to move around a lot. "Are you ready to walk, Sammy?"

Samantha Jo blew a raspberry bubble before shoving her fingers into her mouth. The boys had a lot or work to do.

Dean personally though the baby food peaches weren't that bad, but the baby food green beans were completely nasty. Jojo's baby food was already too go, now all he needed to do was get Jojo. Dean asked, "Cas, could you go get the kids for me?"

Castiel flew off rather than walk. It was nice to stretch his wings when he could. He entered the playroom to find, a remarkable thing occurring. He yelled, "Dean, Sam, Brother's come here!"

Castiel mojoed the camera into his hands and begun filming. Gabriel flew into the room with Michael and a disgruntled Sam, while Dean charged into the room knocking over some toys like a bull in a china shop. Samantha Jo released her older brothers' finger and stomped her tiny feet towards her family. Dean exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

Gabriel scolded, "Little ears!"

Samantha toodled a good five feet all on her own to reach her papa, "Papa!"

Dean scooped her up and planted kiss on her cheek, "That's awesome, Princess. Cas, did you get that? My baby girl walked!"

Sam grinned, "Were you guys helping your sister learn how to walk."

"No."

Daniel replied, "Yes."

John grumbled, "Dude, you weren't supposed to tell."

Danny tilted his head, "But lying is wrong."

"You weren't supposed to lie, just not say anything."

Castiel put down the camera, and picked up his oldest sons instead, "You boys did a good thing. You did not have to, yet you did."

Gabriel said, "You know I walk all the time, and I never get any lovings."

Michael mused, "It was quite an accomplishment when the Neanderthals learned how to walk upright, and now Samantha has joined the ranks."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "I made pizza from scratch. Now that's an accomplishment."

John's stomach grumbled. Pizza did sound good. Helping out baby sisters was hungry work.


End file.
